thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Harris (Survive)
Gabriel Harris, better known as "Gabe", is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. He is an overweight member of Woodbury and one of The Governor's most trusted allies. He serves as an antagonist for Season 3 and the first half of Season 4. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Gabe's life before or as the outbreak began. It is likely that he was a resident in Woodbury before the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" When Rick Grimes' small group entered Woodbury, he accompanied The Governor during his tour for the newcomers, along with Bruce. Following The Governor's declaration of feeding strangers to the biters, Gabe held Rick at gunpoint with his pistol. "Say the Word" Later that night, Gabe delivered the heads of the helicopter occupants to The Governor, as well as Rick Grimes' severed hand. The Governor thanked him, before ordering him to not let anybody disturb him for the rest of the night. Shortly thereafter, he visited Glenn's room, where he overhears Glenn sobbing over and over that he wants to go home. Gabe enters and explains that Woodbury was his new home, and orders him to get up, as he had a new room ready for him. When Glenn collapsed, Gabe ignored him, leaving his body sprawled out on the floor on the way out. Immediately after, he reported back in to The Governor, and suggested that the group had come from a prison, as there were no police markings on their riot gear. The Governor agreed, and began beating Glenn, as well as torturing and raping Michonne again, before ordering Gabe to shut Glenn's cell. Afterwards, he, along with Bruce, accompanied The Governor to Rick's hospital bed. Later, he was present alongside The Governor and Bruce as The Governor announced that their plan with Rick had worked (although Gabe was skeptical), and it was only a matter of time before the location of the prison would be discovered. "When the Dead Come Knocking" The next day, he accompanied The Governor and Bruce to the arena fight. Following the unfortunate turn of events, Gabe ran to the arena, and tackled Michonne, who had killed her opponent and decapitated every biter surrounding her. Later, Gabe and Bruce restrained Michonne, and finally forced her back into her cell. The Governor, in a rage, commanded them both to open her door so he can kill her, but reluctantly left to think it over. "This Sorrowful Life" He left Gabe behind to guard the area, and when Rick's group was making their escape, Martinez casually conversed with him, before beating him unconscious with his fists and rifle to rescue Michonne. After waking, he and Bruce discovered that she had escaped, and went to The Governor's apartment to confront him with the news. Upon receiving no answer, they busted the door down, revealing The Governor's mutilated body, a zombie child limping, and Michonne fleeing through the window, and out of the safe-zone. "The Suicide King" TBA "Home" TBA "Judas" TBA "Prime Time Turnabout" TBA "The Best Defense" TBA "Welcome to the Tombs" TBA "The Calm Before" TBA Season 4 "Woodbury Bound" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gabe has killed: *Numerous counts of walkers and possibly unnamed people. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Season 3 *Walk With Me (No Lines) *Say the Word (No Lines) *When the Dead Come Knocking *This Sorrowful Life *The Suicide King *Home *Judas *Prime Time Turnabout *The Best Defense *Welcome to the Tombs *The Calm Before Season 4 *Woodbury Bound Category:Survive Characters